


The Children of Naraku

by ginnekomiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Naraku is treated like a father, and his body-spawn are treated like his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Alone

He was hardly what one would call lonely.  
  
He was comprised of hundreds of demons.  
  
Hundreds of hearts beat in his chest.  
  
Thousands of thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
He felt everything all at once.  
  
And yet, the man inside him still ached for something.  
  
The man was the empty shell inside of him. The demons at least gave him power.  
  
The man gave him nothing but grief.  
  
Yet, of all the voices in his head, why did he listen to the wailing of the man?  
  
 _Because I am you. I was you._  
  
 He wanted to cast this weakness out, to let the man’s soul wither and die in the outside world, but time and time again, he failed.  
  
 _You cannot deny me._  
  
Perhaps the answer was not to cast the man out.  
  
Perhaps the answer was to have more tortured beings like himself?  
  
Yes.  
  
It was decided.  
  
He would give birth.  
  
It would be simple.  
  
He had enough hearts and minds to spare a few.  
  
All he had to do was pluck one.  
  
He reached in and tore out one of his hearts  
  
A weak demon heart would serve him well.  
  
Now that he had the still beating heart in his hand, what to make?  
  
 A flash crossed his mind.  
  
A little girl.  
  
Harmless, loyal, devoid of emotion.  
  
Yes. He could see it now.  
  
White like a mirror.  
  
His word would be her law.  
  
Internal conflict be damned.  
  
He would be the almighty father.  
  
He would be God.


	2. First Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanna believes she is purer than her sister...

She was a pure being; devoid of all the things that dirtied a person’s soul.  
  
She was perfect, his first born.  
  
That’s what he told her at her birth.  
  
When she asked why Kagura was crying, he explained to her that it was because Kagura was flawed.  
  
He’d made her that way to remind him of himself, who he used to be.  
  
She, his first born, had no need for emotions.  
  
Small, quiet and obedient; she was perfect.  
  
Emotions clouded one’s judgment, made one act rashly.  
  
Emotions caused pain, he said.  
  
She believed him wholeheartedly.  
  
For he knew of these things, knew of their pain.  
  
He was trying to save her soul, right?  
  
She was purity.  
  
It was why she was born with white hair.  
  
Black-haired Kagura was tainted.  
  
It was her destiny to suffer in her imperfections.  
  
Or so she was made to believe…  
 


	3. Bound By Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kagura loses her heart.

Why did she do that?

She didn’t remember anymore.

If only she hadn’t lashed out at him.

Then he wouldn’t have gotten angry at her.

She could still feel the pain in her chest.

The blood had dried, but the open wound on her breast remained.

He’d stolen her heart.

He just reached into her clothing and pulled it out with his bare hands.

For a moment, she thought she’d die.

Only, she did not.

He held her still beating heart in his hand, yet she did not feel pain from having it removed.

Strange.

For a moment, she thought her punishment had ended. He’d shown her his power, her place. She would not soon forget it.

But then she lashed out at him again.

For a different reason this time.

In response, he simply squeezed.

She felt herself double over in pain.

Her elder sister looked on disapprovingly.

Though her elder sister could not show emotion on her face, the younger sister could feel the scorn. It burned just as much as the pain in her chest did.

Could she do nothing right in their eyes?

When she tried to be like her sister, she could be.

Elder sister was quiet, obedient, she didn’t question anything; she simply did.

Why had father created her if he already had an obedient daughter?

There had to be some reason, right?  If he did not need her then why go so far as to trap the wind into flesh?

Perhaps just to prove that he could.

She doubled over again.

Now what had she done to displease him?

She hated him!

She hated him!

She hated him!


	4. Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kagura copes with the death of her little brothers...

She had little brothers.

They did not last long.

The poor mute brute who was more like an animal than a man. She remembered how he hid in the shadows when they first met.

If he had survived, would he have opened up to her?

Could he have spoken to her in his own voice?

It was too late to know now.

Then there was the deformed one with scythes for hands.

What deranged thought or emotion birthed her insect-like brother? So withered looking, and yet, so strong in his own way.

But now they were gone.

InuYasha had killed them.

In some ways, she envied her younger brothers.

Because they were free of the pressures of her father.

He lashed out at her more and more these days.

He kept trying to birth more and more children.

He kept failing.

It was as if even his body was rebelling against him.

His enemies became his obsession.

Traps, more traps.

Maybe this internal pressure to be ahead at all times would boil over, drive him insane, drive him to off himself.

That would solve her problem.

Secretly, she went to go and get the discarded bodies of her little brothers.

She wanted to bury them.

To her surprise, she was not the first one there.

“Sister?” Kagura asked.

“They were imperfect,” Kanna said.

Her siblings were dead and that was what she said to honor their memory?

“Even so… it would have been nice to see our family expand.”

Kagura bowed her head. “Yes.”

 


	5. The Captive Wind Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, a princess met a prince.

Her escape attempts were failing.

Time and time again, Father would catch her. Time and time again, Father would make an example of her. Despite that, she kept trying over and over again.

She wanted to be free, just like the wind.

Was that so wrong?

“You are much too delicate for the outside world, my dear Kagura,” Father crooned after inflicting a rather painful wound onto her back.

Yet, she was strong enough to endure him.

Despite the blows she always got back up.

Despite everything he put her through she tried over and over to be free.

But there was hope this time.

She’d met a prince.

He was magnificent and he was _strong_.

He could help her escape.

She just needed a good story.

“I am the princess of the wind,” she whispered. “I am being held captive by a horrible dragon.”

Her white-haired man with the mark of the moon did not react to her plea as expected. In fact, it was safe to say he ignored her.

Some prince she’d picked out.

Father had caught her the next morning. Once again, she was made an example of. She was locked away in the highest part of father’s house.

Still she whispered her story to the wind.  She hoped rumors of her plight would reach his ears. That he would stand before her Father’s house and challenge him in the name of the captive princess.

The wind gossiped back that her prince was changing his route.

 


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She did not mean for it to happen like this.

She wished she had never met him.

Not because she hated him.

No.

She dared not say how she felt about the man who tried to save her.

It was too much to hope for.

But now father knew and he twisted that man to his whim like he twisted everything else around him. Those people after them, the ones that tried to kill her, from what she understood they had every right to hate him.

And now, she’d needlessly dragged that man into this.

If father hadn’t have already done it, she would have torn her heart out herself and offered it to him as an apology for everything. She never meant for it to be like this. She only wanted to be free. Was that so wrong?

“Kagura.”

That voice that held no tone, she’d know it anywhere.

“Hello sister.”

“Are you thinking of him?” Her elder sister’s expressionless eyes would not leave her.

“Is that so wrong?”

“I don’t know. Father does not allow me to feel.”

“Consider yourself lucky. I’m feeling enough emotions for the both of us.”

Sadness, regret, fear, anger, but most humiliating of all….

Hope.

That man gave her a hope of escape. A hope she so desperately wanted to cling to.

“Kagura.”

She’d almost forgotten about her sister.

“What is it?”

“Father wants… to see you.”

She knew what that meant.  It meant she was going to be hurting for awhile afterwards.

“…I will prepare something nice for you in the mean time.”

The gesture surprised her.

“I thought you said you couldn’t feel, Kanna?”

“I cannot. That does not mean I do not try when he is not looking.”


	7. Thick Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura takes her punishment from her father.

During times like this, she told herself she was made of stone.

Some kind of armor, even imaginary, helped to lessen the pain father inflicted.

“Do you know why you are here, my daughter?” father asked.

She stayed quiet.

“A man came here asking for you. Just what have you been doing while I’m away, hmm?”

“Nothing,” she said.  “We just talked.”

“You’re lying. I do not like liar, especially of my own flesh.”

He was one to talk.

His eyes seared into her flesh. She fought the urge to brush the feeling off with her hands.

“I’m not lying, father,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

His eyes would not leave her. “Oh, I think you are. Do you know what we do to liars, Kagura, dear?”  

Yes, she knew.

 When he was truly mad at her, he let all the monsters out from under his skin.

Hundreds of faces, thousands of eyes.

But the ones that burn the most were his two human ones, always looking down on her as his other selves clawed at her skin and took deep bites into her.

When he got like that, he was terrifying.

But she would endure it; she would not break down.

This punishment seemed to drag on much longer than the others.

Until at last, he stopped.

“Get up, lying Kagura,” father ordered.

She couldn’t. It hurt too much.

Despite that, she struggled to rise up off the floor.

She looked back at him as she hobbled to the door.

He did not like the defiance in her eyes.

She didn’t care. She’d endured it.

And her prince was safe somewhere else. She took comfort in that.

 


	8. Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura's had enough.

Enough was enough.

She’d had enough of the pain, enough of doubting herself.

She was the wind, wasn’t she? Who was he to cage her?

That was why in the dead of night, on quiet footsteps, she opened the window and flew away.

She all but dived out her window.

She wanted to feel ever second of her freedom.

The night air was crisp, the darkness comforting.

This was beautiful.

She released her feather into the sky.

Freedom.

But where would she go?

To him.

Yes.

If he would not come to her, she would go him.

She’d pursue him to then ends of the earth.

***

“My lord, what should we do with this?” his follower asked.

The mighty warrior looked over what he had found.

A woman. She was either dead or basking in the sun.  Her clothing was disheveled, revealing the scars and bruises all over her body.

Fresh bruises.

This was… that wind princess from before. Just how long had she been chasing him?

He saw her red eyes open to the sunlight. Her hand reached upward towards the light.

“Are you injured?” he asked.

She shot upright.

“I… seemed to have crashed landed.”

“You were looking for me?”

“Forgive me, I was.”

“Why? I have nothing to offer you.”

“You were… my goal.”

This intrigued him.“Hm?”

“I figured if I could just get to you, that’d be enough. Thank you for before. I’m sorry I troubled you, Young Lord.”

“Those bruises, were they from him?”

She looked to the side.“Ah, yes.”

“And you came to me of your own will?”

“Yes. I snuck away in the night. Childish, is it not?”

“Extremely.” He turned.”Jaken.”

“Yes?” said the toad.

“You will find her some new clothing.”

“Young Lord?” she asked.

“Princess of the Wind, should you choose to follow me willingly, I can offer you protection. In exchange, you are to be my spy.”

“A spy?” she repeated.

“I have many enemies.”

She didn’t doubt that.

“I will,” she said.

“Very well then. Come.”

 Kagura hesitated. This was real, right?

The grass under her feet, the sun in her hair, him.

She was finally free.

 


	9. Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father won't let go.

The days traveling with the young lord were blissful. He was so unlike father.

Sometimes, she was even praised.

“Good work.”

She loved hearing him say that.

Yet, her heart ached.

Not because of longing.

No, because father knew and father would squeeze and squeeze until she collapsed, until she had to be cared for by the toad.

It was pathetic, really.

The young lord looked at her.

“Kagura, what hold does he have over you?”

This was going to sound so strange.

“He holds my heart. Physically, not emotionally. If you were to cut me open you’d see I’m just a shell.”

“He wishes for you to be loyal and devoted?”

“By any means.”

The young lord sighed. “This is a problem.”

“What do you mean, sir?”

“You are a good at what you do. I refuse to return you to the condition you were in when I found you.”

“I’ll endure it. I always endure it.”

“That is unacceptable.”

“What do you mean? Ah, sir? Where are you…?”

She could not finish her sentence; she felt faint.

“Jaken, look after her until I return.”

 “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

In his own way he was kind, wasn’t he?

Or perhaps she was twisting his actions into what she desired the most?

What was he going to do?

It was easy to imagine him confronting her father. He would stand before the gate of her home, hair blowing in the wind.

He’d draw his sword and then…

Father would be no more.

She’d be free.

Elder sister could be free too.

If she had that choice, she’d like to continue this life, traveling with him until the end.

She would remain loyal to Sesshomaru forever.


	10. Cutting the Cord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he drew his sword, she did not waver.

She spent her day of rest in great pain.

_Return._

That was father’s voice.

_Return to me and the pain will end._

“I will not!” she snapped. “You and I both know you’re a liar!”

“Who on earth are you talking to, woman?”

“Shut up! My father is yelling at me right now. I don’t need you to make it worse.”

“You’d best speak kindly to me. I’m the one looking after you, after all.”

Kagura looked to the side. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Jaken, wasn’t it?”

“You are forgiven, Lady Kagura.”

She liked the way he said Lady before her name.

“The young lord returns.”

So he had.

In his hand he was carrying a jug.

“What it that?”

“Hold still, Kagura.”

“Yes, my lord.”

When he splashed her with the strange water, she did not flinch, when he drew his sword, she did not waver. She closed her eyes and waited.

She trusted him completely.

She could feel that he sliced at _something_ with his weapon.

When she opened her eyes she saw a long dark tendril had been severed from her body.

“It is done. I’ve cut his hold over you.”

The oppressive weight had been lifted. She could _feel_ it.

She flew into the air.

Father’s voice had stopped.

It didn’t hurt anymore!

“Kagura! Come down here this instant!”

Jaken did not sound pleased.

Her spirit dampened slightly, she floated back down to the ground.

She looked to the side. “I’m sorry; I was just so happy I…”

“What do you say to the young lord?” Jaken prompted.

Kagura paused. “What _do_ I say to the Lord? Do you want my eternal servitude, loyalty?”

“Say thank you, you idiot,” Jaken said.

Kagura smiled. “Thank you, young lord. If it’s alright, I’d like to continue to serve and protect you like I have been.”

The young lord nodded. “That is acceptable. For now, you will ride on the dragon and rest until I am sure the connection between you has been severed.”

“Yes sir.”

For the first time in her life, she felt _happy_.


	11. Stormy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's check up on Kanna, shall we?

When father threw his teacup at the wall, barely missing her head, Kanna was glad she could feel no emotion.

For if she had, right about now, fear would be creeping up as the tempest inside her father grew and grew.

“How could she escape me?” he whispered.

She wanted to leave the room.

“Kanna!” he called, his eyes burning into her.

He looked positively deranged. His hair was wild, his eyes hungry.

“Show me where she is with your mirror. So help me, I will drag her back here.”

And then what? Kill her? What good would that do?

“No,” she said.

Father’s wild eyes crept slowly back to her face.

“What did you say to me?”

“No. I will not show you where she is.”

Hands slithered out of the darkness and grabbed her, shaking her fiercely.

“Not you too! You’re pure! You’re not like that mistake!”

He slammed her against the wall.

It hurt, but she did not cry out.

“Show me or so help me I will shatter you and your mirror.

A moment of weakness, a will to live.

Her mirror showed Kagura with a man and a toad. They were camping out in cave, waiting for the rain to stop.

Father took her mirror and smashed it to pieces. He called Kagura all sorts of horrible things. When he banished her from the room, she didn’t even bother to look back. His eyes still burned even as she left.

Her shoulder hurt.

Little sister, please forgive your foolish elder sibling.

If she had emotions, she would have sobbed, for she had just betrayed someone very dear to her heart.


	12. Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku makes an "new" Kagura.

Naraku climbed to the top floor. 

She had been here.

She had escaped from here.

Scattered about her room a few sparse remnants of her existence.

 A single white feather, a piece of paper and a loose strand of her hair.

Kagura ,Kagura.

Foolish girl.

Kagura, Kagura

Must be remade.

But the moon will be missing soon.

The sky is surrounded by darkness.

Panic.

He has to work fast.

He takes a shard of the broken mirror and stabs himself in the chest. His blood coats the feather and her hair.

She belongs to him, no one else.

Yes.

A daughter was the wrong way to go.

Son, he needed a son.

Kagura would be done right this time.

Loyal.

Unquestioning.

Sacrificing a heart was nothing compared to that.

“Who am I?” the voice asks.

“You are my son,” he says.

“And what does that mean?”

His hair is long, the same color as Kagura’s

But the defiance in his eyes is lost. Instead, there is confusion, a need for direction.

Perfect.

“You have a twin sister,” he says.

“What is that?” the young man asks.

“The other side of you.”

“Are people normally born in twos?”

“No, you two are special.”

“My other half, where is she?”

“I don’t know. I want you to find her and bring her home. You can sense her, can’t you?”

“Yes, father, I can.”

“Very good. Take this, it should serve you well.”

A paper crane.

“What shall be my reward?” the young man asks.

“A name.”


	13. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanna tries to smile.

When father wasn’t around, Kanna would run to her room an lock the door.  It was her scared place of peace.

There, she would try to show emotion.

She tried speaking cheerfully.

Toneless.

She tried being angry.

Toneless again.

She tried to smile.

Her lips twitched at the effort, but again, nothing.

How had Kagura done it?

Kanna paced around the quiet space.

How?

How had she defied the very will of their father?

She wanted to do it too, in a small way.

Yes, small; making a big fuss only lead to trouble.

And recreation.

He’d more or less replaced Kagura.

Would he replace her too?

No this was her space, no one else’s.

Should she risk have it being torn down for a small victory?

But, she _wanted_ this.

To smile, to laugh, to be happy.

And sad too, being sad would be fine if she could have it.

She tried moving her lips again.

It hurt, like her very core knew it was wrong, like he was punishing her for even trying.

She let her lips relax.

She breathed deeply.

This was her space.

He was not here.

She was herself.

And she wanted to smile.

It didn’t hurt so much the next time.

Little by little it hurt less and less,

She kept her practice a secret.

Her secret, no one else knew.

Until finally, she did it. Genuinely, freely.

If she could, she would go out into the wide world and find her sister.

Then she’d show her that she had learned how to smile.


	14. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura meets her twin.

Kagura stood in the cold water. It bit at her flesh and made her shudder.

Despite the bitter cold of the water, bathing was so peaceful now.

Yet, still, she felt that familiar tingle of being watched.

The uneasiness did not leave her even when she tried to tell herself he was not there.

She turned around.

But when she looked, she saw nothing. As a warning, she sent a gust of wind. Birds flew, but nothing else stirred.

Was she imagining things?

She wasn’t sure anymore.

The roaring of the waterfall blocked out all sound.

It would be alright.

She continued to wash herself.

Someone was approaching.

The footsteps were gentle, as if they were walking on the water.

“Hello, Sister.”

Through the mist, she could make out a slender shape.

She felt arms around her. The embrace was almost tender.

This reflection, he was like her, but at the same time he wasn’t. He smiled when he looked at the water.

This would almost be cute, it he hadn’t grabbed her from behind and clamped his hand over her mouth.

“Now Father will give me a name.”

What? _Father_?

She was going to kill him!

“Kagura, are you done with your bath yet?”

“Hmm, looks like you got lucky, Sis. I don’t want to mess with your companions just yet. I’ll see you again soon.”

Kagura got out of the water.

“There you are! I was looking all over for you. We’re ready to move on.”

“Jaken, I owe you one.”

Jaken looked puzzled. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Someone is after me. Your call stopped him from hurting me just now.”

Jaken paused for a moment.

“We should tell Lord Sesshomaru about this.”

“Yes, but… I am his protector. He might think I am weak.”

“So? You are also like me. He may be the best protection you could ask for, if you only would.”

If only she could.

 


	15. No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura talks about her problem.

That boy with her face was a danger to her.

She knew this and yet it was so hard to ask for the Young Lord’s help.

She… was not used to relying on anyone else.

Had Jaken said something? He must have said something. The Young Lord kept glancing back at her.

She sighed. It was better to get it out in the open, wasn’t it?

“Father has sent someone after me.”

“Has he?” replied his calm voice.

“I think… he made me a twin. A brother.”

“What does this twin specialize in?”

He was always direct.

“Illusions, I think. I never sensed him coming.”

“Why did you not call out?” he asked.

“I did not wish for you to think of me as weak.”

No answer.

“Kagura,”

“Yes?”

“Do you not think I am strong enough to protect you?”

Protect. He wanted to protect her? When had this happened?

“Forgive me, I meant no disrespect, I know you are very strong.”

“You have done well in protecting me, if something is troubling you, I will take care of it.”

She could have died right then and been happy about it.

“Sir, I want to try and reason with him.”

“Oh?”

“He said father would give him a name, maybe my brother can be reasoned with if we get to him first.”

“An interesting notion. Very well, you have one chance to spare his life. If he comes after you again, I will kill him. Understood?”

“Yes my Lord,” she said.


	16. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura talks to her twin.

He followed his sister from the shadows. It was amusing because she didn’t even notice him. She talked freely, she laughed freely, and he saw it all.

How nice it sounded, but how futile it was. Father knew where she was, and he was already making the preparations to take her back. Now it was just a matter of time. A time which he would dictate. While she was sleeping maybe? To have her sleep under the stars and then wake up in the cold dark room that used to be hers?

No, that prince of hers was probably expecting a night attack.

Hmm.

Oh what was this? She was looking back? Who was watching who here?

Interesting. He followed more cautiously, keeping to the darkness. If need be, he would use his illusions to take her unnoticed.

Oh, what was this? Her prince was sleeping. How was he expecting to protect her? Was he even trying?

She was looking up at the stars.

She wouldn’t notice him if he snuck up on her.

“Are you going to kidnap me?” she asked.

 He stopped mid step.

Heh, so she knew.

“Brother,” she said softly.

Brother. It was a nice word when she said it. It was nice when Kanna said it, too.

“Does Father have to give you a name? Can’t I give you one instead?”

An interesting theory. Would that satisfy him?

Maybe.

“What kind of name would you give me, Kagura?”

“Byakuya.”

“Oh?”

Byakuya, huh? He liked that name.


	17. From Atop a Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya is called home.

He found himself getting closer and closer to his twin. She had given him a name, father hadn’t done that. Father was cold and calculating.

Yet, when Father called, he still answered.

“Hello, son,” Father said calmly.

Kanna was breathing heavily. In her arms she held a tiny baby. Where had that thing come from?

“Father.”

“I need you to spy on your sister for awhile longer. I want to observe her relationship with this prince of hers.”

Was he going to use her feelings against her? How cruel.

“Anything else?” he asked, keeping his voice natural.

“That will be all.”

He looked back at Kanna. Her eyes were broken as she stared at the small child in her arms.

“Father, where did that baby come from?”

“My body, where else? Kanna looked so lonely so I made her a baby brother.”

Kind, too kind. There must have been something more to that baby, but what?

He had to warn Kagura.

He had to repay the kindness she had shown him. One day, he’d take Kanna and the baby away too.

They could all go away and be happy. He was sure of it.

But not while Father sat on his throne and watched them with his all seeing eyes.

He would do as Father asked for now. Play the part of the loyal son. But first he needed to plan.

He was sure Kagura and her prince could help them.

They would all escape or they would die trying.


	18. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets rescued.

Kagura was washing her face by the river when she saw something float by.

A little girl?

She fished the small body out of the water.  She was still alive. How was that possible?

“My Lord?” she asked hurriedly.

Sesshomaru looked over. “What’s that?”

“I found a small girl in the river. She’s still alive somehow.”

“Interesting,” was all he said.

“Where am I?” the little girl asked.

 Kagura smiled a little. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

“Who are you?”

“Well, I’m Kagura, that is Jaken and this is Lord Sesshomaru.”

“I’m Rin. Where’s Kohaku?” the girl asked as she looked around.

“Who?”

“My friend. I want to find him. I was…looking by myself.”

Oh, so that’s how it was.

“You should rest now, Rin.”

 It did not take the girl long to fall asleep.

“Kagura,” Sesshomaru said.

“Yes?”

“If you can keep her safe, she can travel with us.”

“There’s something about her that interests you too, right?”

Sesshomaru said nothing.


	19. Maybe Someday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin plays with the possibility of the Master and the bodyguard getting married.

Master Sesshomaru was in love with Miss Kagura, Rin was sure of it! She had never been wrong about this sort of thing before. Before her brothers died and her life got turned upside-down, she could predict when people were in love and usually, she was right.

She could tell by the way he walked and Miss Kagura diligently followed, that she was very devoted to him.  And he obviously felt something for her if he promised to free her from her horrible situation.

“Ah, won’t it be nice if those two get married, Jaken?” she asked.

“What on earth are you talking about, child? The master would never marry someone like her!”

“I’d appreciate it if you both closed your mouths on this matter,” Sesshomaru said. “You’re unnerving my guard.”

Poor Miss Kagura was beet red.

“Now look what you did?” Jaken said.

“What I did? You’re the one who said ‘never!’ Hmph!”

“If you keep acting like that, nobody will want to marry _you_!”

“Well, I don’t care what anyone else says. I already have someone in mind for that!”

 Jaken paused. “You _do_?”

“Uh-huh, I do, so you be quiet!”

“Hey!” Kagura’s voice clung to the breeze, “If you two don’t hurry up we’re going to leave you behind! And stop trying to pair us off! I’m happy just being able to walk my own path.”

“But what if he does like you?” Rin asked.

“Hush, I’ll deal with that if it comes.”


	20. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin asks a question.

 Rin, the child she fished out of the river, was surprisingly resilient. She recovered herself very quickly and kept pace with them. The little girl seemed to have a fondness for her, as she always walked beside her when they traveled on foot.

“So Miss Kagura, are you in love with Master Sesshomaru?” she asked one evening.

Kagura stopped in her tracks; Sesshomaru coughed and kept walking, Jaken following quickly behind him.

What an inappropriate question to ask!

“I’m his bodyguard, nothing more,” she said, regaining her pace.

“Hmm. So you protect him?” Rin said.

“That’s right.”

“From what?”

“Whatever he needs me to.”

“Oh.” Rin ran ahead. Kagrua gulped. Rin wasn’t going to ask him what he thought of her, was she? Kagura could already predict the answer.

“She is my vassal, nothing more. She is in my service because she owes me a debt,” something like that.

But when she ran back, Rin had a smile on her face. When Kagura pressed her, all Rin did was smile.

“Kagura,” came Sesshomaru’s voice.

“Yes sir?”

“Are you happy here?”

“I am the wind. My life is fleeting. I will take these small moments as my happiness. What we have is more than enough. I am happy just serving you.”

“I see. And if I kill your father?”

“Then I will still follow you if you are alright with that.”

“When your father dies I will talk to you again.”

“I look forward to that day, sir.”

Rin smiled. “I think he likes you,” she whispered.


	21. The Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya comes up with an idea.

It was a great relief to her when Kagura saw Byakuya had escaped and brought Kanna with him. But who was this?

“He is my baby,” Kanna said

 Kagura felt sick. “Oh, Kanna, it’s not!”

“No. He birthed it, but then he cast it aside. I wanted to save it.”

“I’ll take it then. You look too young to be carrying that thing.”

 Kanna pouted. “I am older than you.”

“I _know_ that, but I look older.”

Byakuya paused. “Hey, Sis, who’s the toad that keeps glaring at us?”

“That’s Jaken, he serves my lord.”

 Byakuya grinned, “Ah! He’s a cute little minion!”

 Jaken glared at him. “I am not a minion! I am a respected follower!”

“Right, right! I guess we’re all minions, except for mister tall, strong, and white-haired over there. Hmm, hey, Sis, you know, that baby your holding could pass off as his.”

“What are you-? I’ve never even!”

“Hmm, Kanna and the human could, too. I got it! We’ll all just be one big happy family while traveling on the road.”

“What part will _you_ play, brother?”

 Byakuya bowed. “I shall be your loyal servant, dearest sister, and I shall be much better than some toad.”

“Will you? Jaken is strong when he wants to be. Don’t take him lightly. My Lord, does this plan upset you?”

“Not really.”

That was surprising.

“Rin?”

“I’m okay with it!”

How bizarre it all seemed, but Byakuya had a point. The setup didn’t seem that out of place. A lord, his wife and their three children traveling with their servants in hard times. If they could cover enough ground maybe they could lead a new life, away from their father who only saw them as objects. Maybe Rin would find her lost companion on the way, too.


	22. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya notices Sesshomaru's relationship with his brother.

So far the ruse had worked well. It only broke when they had an unexpected encounter with the lord’s younger brother.

“Sesshomaru what on earth are you doing with Kagura?” InuYasha asked. He sounded genuinely confused as to why his group had suddenly multiplied.

Byakuya saw the lord’s eyes turn dangerous. “None of your business.”

His sister kept her head low. The lord was much too prideful to ask for their help. Usually, she admired that pride, but now it seemed to bring her shame. InuYasha and his group could actually stand up to her, to their father. They’d be powerful allies.

But…

“We’re going,” Sesshomaru said.

That wasn’t going to happen any time soon. It was a shame; they probably had a chance if they got over their differences.

 He put his arm around his sister’s shoulder and smiled. “Honestly, they aren’t very good siblings, are they?”

 


	23. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes Kagura fess up.

They had stopped their journey to rest on the outskirts of a small village. The night sky was majestic with its many stars and bright moon shining overhead.

“Hey, Kagura?”

“What is it, Rin?”

“You can revive the dead, can’t you?”

 Kagura paused. She hadn’t used that talent in a long while. She was glad to have nearly forgotten it.

“It’s not raising them, exactly; their souls are gone by the time I get to them. I only have their husk of a body to work with. Did you want me to try to bring someone back?”

Rin shook her head sadly. “No, not if it’s like that.”

“Were you thinking about that boy again?”

“I’m always thinking about him. I hope he’s alright. I hope he’s not dead.”

“You still want to search for him?”

“Yes, but I also like things the way they are now with Sesshomaru-Papa and Kagura-Mama!”

“N-Never speak those words out loud again!”

Rin grinned. “Made you blush!”

She was so glad the young lord was out scouting right now.

 Rin crawled closer to her. “So, are you going to tell him?”

“Tell who what?”

“Are you going to tell Lord Sesshomaru you like him?”

“Um, well...”

“I’m interested when you’re going to do that too,” said another voice.

“Ehh? Not you too, Byakuya!”

 Byakuya smiled too. “Of course me too!”

Rin put her hands together. “When I see Kohaku again, I’ll say it. Of course, this will be after I punch him for leaving without saying goodbye, but after that, I’ll tell him how I really feel. Kagura, you should say something to the young lord in case things go wrong.”

“If you want, I could pretend to be you,” Byakuya said.

“I don’t need your help with that!”

“With what?” another voice asked.

Why did the young lord have to show up now of all times and why did he have to look so cool in the moonlight?


	24. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things were going so well too...

Kagura jumped back. “How do you _do_ that?”

Sesshomaru looked confused. “Do what?”

“That… always appearing thing!”

“Hmm? I make it a point to keep my entrances noteworthy.”

His face was _very close_ to hers.

“Oh… uh… I see…”

“Go for it!” Rin whispered.

“What was that, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I’m going to go get some firewood!” Rin said as she merrily ran off.

Well, she was alone with him now.

Should she?

 _Could_ she?

He was looking at her so intently.

She turned her head at the sound of rustling leaves.  A blast of energy was headed straight for them!

“Get down!”

She felt something hot rip through her body.

She’d protected him, right? Right?

“Hello Kagura.”

Long, black hair, angry eyes, and a thousand pained and screaming voices in her head... That was not a face she wanted to wake up to.

“F-father…”

“You made me show my face! Ungrateful child!”

His arm wrapped around her neck.

In the next moment she saw her father’s head get lopped off.

“Are you alright?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura clutched her stomach. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re bleeding.”

She didn’t care about that.

“My lord, that wasn’t really my father.”

“It wasn’t?

“No. He’d never announce himself like that. I bet he wanted to test your strength.”

“Well, I hope he knows it now.”

Kagura looked around weakly. “Rin… where’s Rin?”

“Don’t worry about her now.”

She couldn’t help it.

“Kagura.”

“Yes?”

“You will not die on me; do you understand?”

“Yes. I do.”

 


	25. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru tries to have Kagura not talk.

There was a cavern not far from where they had settled down. It was hardly the most comfortable of resting places, but considering the amount of blood Kagura was losing, he didn’t really have much of choice.

The others could probably handle themselves. Rin, though small, was surprisingly resourceful, and he had no doubt that Jaken and Kagura’s siblings would be fine for a little while.

“My lord…” Kagura’s breathing was heavy.

“Don’t talk,” he said.

“I want… to be free… like the wind is. Why won’t he let me go?”

The tears in her eyes were hard to ignore, but he had to stay calm.

“Because your father is possessive. You can be the wind later. Right now you need to stop bleeding.”

Kagura shook her head. “I don’t think this will heal… you have to go to the others.”

He put his hands more firmly on the wound. “If you would just hold still I might be able to do both.”

“Don’t waste your energy… please.”

She wouldn’t stop talking.

 He put his other hand over her mouth. “I’ll do what I want with my own energy, thank you.”

“I don’t understand…” she muffled through his hand.

“No. You don’t. It would be a lot easier if you did or maybe you do and you just can’t say it.”

She opened her mouth to say something but he put his hand over her mouth again. “Not another word.”

He did not want to use Tenseiga. He didn’t even know if he could.

She could not become the wind. Not yet.

 


	26. The Field of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru orders Kagura not to die.

In her mind, she was in a field of flowers.

It was a vast field, full of green grass and these lovely little white blossoms that sprouted all around her. They had a nice scent to them. This place was very inviting. Yet something was holding her back. What was it?

A voice.

A voice called out on the wind.

“Kagura, do not die! I _orde_ r _you_ not to die!”

The voice sounded panicked.

It was so familiar too…

But this place, it was so beautiful.

What about the others? She had to consider them as well.

Suddenly, she became very aware of the pain throughout her body. A red spot welled where the blast had hit her. So that was it. She was dying. Only, why was the young lord tying to call her back? It was strange watching him lose his practiced composure. His eyes were wild, his hair all over his face, and his hands and clothes were covered in her blood. He really was trying to save her.

The field was nice, but she could wait and visit it later. Right now, she had an order not to die. He’d be mad if she didn’t keep it.

Her eyes felt heavy as she opened them. Bits of light blotched against the darkness. So she hadn’t imagined it, his face really was that dishelmed. Who would have guessed?

She saw relief wash over him.

She was not dreaming. She was not dreaming. She was not dreaming.

He really was glad she hadn’t left him.


	27. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru's Mother offers Kagura another way.

Kagura  awoke to a room with a strange smell. It was a nice room, but she didn’t remember arriving in it. When she turned her head, she saw a tall, familiar shadow slumped against the door. This must have been his doing. Was he asleep?

She breathed in and out. The scent was brisk, invigorating.

“Ah, so you have awakened.”

Kagura shot upward. The pain in her stomach caused her to slowly move herself back down  to lying down.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you. When my son brought you too me, you were a mess,” the woman said.

Son?

“Are you… the Young Lord’s mother?”

“I am. I am the Lady of the West.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Hmm, so you are not as barbaric as his influences.”

“What?”

“You have the same scent as a boy who was put under a curse. He came to me for guidance and purification.”

 Kagura paused. “You can do that?”

“I can do many things. If you wish, I could even purify you. I could cut his influence from your very core.”

Kagura breathed deeply, the pain subsiding. “And what would be left of me.”

The Lady shrugged. “Who knows? You are different from the boy. Your flesh is his influence, his will, his being. Purifying you may very well kill you.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I know my son very well. He would not have brought you here to me if he did not want to try to save you. Think it over and come to me when you have made your decision.”

This woman, his mother, was offering her true freedom, the chance to finally be rid of her Father.

But it could kill her.

She shifted to her side. The Young Lord’s shadow still slumped against the doorway.

She needed to talk to him.


	28. The Purification Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura decides to take a chance.

Kagura was determined not to die. The Lady had said it was a possibility. The purification process had never been tried on a being made exclusively from another, but she wanted to take it.

When she talked to Sesshomaru, he didn’t say much other than, “Do what you wish.”

He was going somewhere. She knew he was going somewhere dangerous because only Jaken was going with him. He told Rin and Kohaku to stay behind with his mother. Kanna was staying behind as well to look after the baby.

Where was he going exactly?

Byakuya grinned mischievously. “Are you curious, where your lover had gone, Sis?”

“Maybe a little and he’s not my lover.”

“He may as well be from what I overheard. I think you’ll like what he’s gone out to do, assuming he comes back that is.”

“Do you think he’ll need help?” She sounded more panicked than she meant to. She stood up to go after him.

Byakuya held her back. “Now, now, he gave me an order to keep you here. If you want to try to be purified, you have to stay with the Lady.”

“But what if he needs help?”

“He’ll have it, don’t worry. He’s not going to do this alone. Actually, he’s the one who will be helping them.”

Him? Lord Sesshomaru? He was actually going to aide someone?

“Byakuya, do you think he and I could really...”

“Isn’t that why you want to be purified? To be with him and not have any ties to our father?”

“I’ve always wanted to be free first and foremost. Being with him would be a nice, though. He makes me happy. He helps me find meaning beyond our father.”

“Good, you finally admit it. So now you have to go for it. When he comes back you tell him and go forward, regardless of what he says. If he says ‘yes’ though, don’t hold back.”

“First I have to survive the purification process.”

Byakuya grinned “You will. You won’t let a thing like this kill you.”


	29. Sacred Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purification process begins

Rin watched sleepy-eyed as Lord Sesshomaru’s Mama put Kagura in a strange bathtub filled with sweet smelling water and then waited for her to be submerged. The clear water began to darken and a foul fog rose up out of Kagura’s body. Lord Sesshomaru’s Mama had borrowed his sword for this. She looked really impressive as she held the sword, still half out of its scabbard against the strange fog.

She glanced at Kohaku. He seemed transfixed. Had he gone through something similar when he was with her?  

Was Kohaku’s darkness like Kagura’s darkness? Kohaku seemed to be alright, though. Maybe she could save Kagura, too.


	30. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are no longer bound to him.

It was as if an invisible bond had been shattered. The shackles that bound them to their father had been silently slain.

They were free at last. They all felt it; they all shuddered with the newfound unbridled sense. They could do what they wanted now. They could be who they wanted to be.

Maybe now Kanna would age, maybe the baby could find someone who would raise him.

Byakuya could enjoy the finer things in life without ridicule or secrecy.

And Kagura could continue her existence however she liked. She was truly the wind now, no longer enslaved by the man who held her heart in the palm of his hand.

When the Lady came by with drinks, everyone joined her. She was rightfully proud of her son. When he actually returned he was dragged into the festivities against his will. It might have been the alcohol, but Byakuya found the calm and cool lord’s annoyance at the celebration very amusing.

To his credit, Sesshomaru did share a few drinks and regale the tale of their father’s death.  How interesting that the people they had once considered enemies had become their saviors.

“Oh, you mean you actually worked together with InuYasha, then?” the Lady asked coyly.

“It was for the good of everyone,” was all he said.

“Thank you,” Kagura said gently.

By “everyone” Byakuya thought the lord mostly meant his sister. It was obvious in its own way, or maybe he’d just become too accustomed to observing other people.

Now if only he could make them kiss and get on with it.

“More drinks, my lord?” he asked. “What about you, sis?”


	31. The Wind and The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

They wandered the world for a great many years, having adventures wherever they went. Sometimes with her brothers and sister, and sometimes with just the two of them, but each day felt like blessing when she lived it to the fullest.

Each of her siblings had found a path to follow after their father’s death. It was still strange whenever Kagura ran into Kanna because she was growing into her proper age. For once, Kanna did look like the eldest sister.

They visited Kohaku and Rin from time to time. The houses they went to changed, and the two children aged each time, but their greetings were always warm.

“Maybe we shouldn’t visit anymore, now that they’re married,” Kagura remarked.

“Hmph,” was all Sesshomaru said.

It was easy for Sesshomaru to gain followers in his travels, because he was easy to admire. Before she knew it, they had a small legion of demons who had sworn loyalty to him. Kagura preformed her duties as his bodyguard well, fending off what he didn’t want to bother with.

After some time and much stammering on her part, she finally got the words of love out. At first, he said nothing and it changed nothing, they continued on as they always had, though, he never rejected her feelings.

It was only later when she began to notice his advances. They were subtle and infrequent, but they were accomplishments in their own right, given how standoffish he normally was around most everyone.

It was enough to know he loved her in his own way.

But her biggest accomplishment with romancing him was was when he kissed her and refused to let her go.


End file.
